Sarpa
The Sarpa is a short range gunblade that fires in small bursts consisting of varying amounts of pellets depending on whether it is a charge attack, standard attack or stance combo attack. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. * Moderate charged attack damage. ** Listed charge damage is per pellet, i.e. each pellet deals 35 damage without mods. ** Unlike the Redeemer, this damage is NOT elemental and is increased by physical damage mods. * Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. ** Charge builds up very quickly. Each pellet increases Combo Counter individually. ** Charged shot has innate Punch Through. ** Charged shot is silent. (currently bugged, only silent if it does not hit a target) *** Benefits from stealth damage multiplier. ** Charged shot fires 2 bursts making it effective against nullifier bubbles. ** Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while enemies on close range will be ragdolled. Ragdoll affects all nearby enemies up to 4m. ** Does not use ammunition. ** Channeling affects the charged shot. *Status chance is not divided between bullets, unlike the Redeemer, although the status chance is still average. Disadvantages: * Charged shots have damage falloff. * Charged shots have a wide spread. * Low critical damage * Low critical chance. * Attacks are queued which can result in the player stopping the combo before the final attack animation yet the weapon will continue the animation into the gunshot, which makes the player vulnerable to attack. * Jumping is impossible until the charging shot animation has fully finished. Notes *This weapon has innate punch through on its charge attack when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, i.e. Grineer Blunts. *It appears that the pellets from the shot seek targets within 50m, and inside the reticle. (Needs to be confirmed) *The 'Shot' for this weapon will always fire 2 bursts in quick succession regardless of it is a charge attack or a stance combo shot. *The varying pellets also apply to stance combos. Currently, tested values for show: ** 'Vagabond Blitz' - 3rd attack has 5 pellets ** 'Final Showdown' - 3rd attack has 5 pellets ** 'Desperado Zeal' - 4th attack has 5 pellets, 5th has 2-3 *Unlike the Redeemer's charged attack which treats the pellets like shotgun blasts, the Sarpa's does not. This means that each pellet has the listed status chance, not divided between them, which means against single targets the Sarpa can deal far more status effects in a short period. **It can be used to more quickly bring down heavily armored enemies like the Grineer quicker, at least in non-stealth situations. ***This note conflicts with a note on Redeemer as per Thread:1060192 and requires additional testing. *This weapon has three different animations for charged attack: 1. the default animation (hold melee attack key, without switching to melee weapon); 2. charged animation using (this animation applies to both charged attacks before and after switching to melee weapon); 3. charged animation using (this animation applies only to charged attack after switching to melee weapon). Tips *The charged shot can be infinitely used by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). **This holds true also for charged shots while sliding, with the right timing. * works extremely well with this weapon. Equipping it will make each pellet fired from this weapon reduce an enemy base armor value by 6. Trivia *''Sarpa'' (सर्प) is the Sanskrit term for snake or serpent. Media Warframe SARPA Gunblade Setup Discussion Warframe Sarpa, Better Bang than the Redeemer? thequickdraw Redeemer VS Sarpa Side-By-Side Comparison Warframe Leveling - Sarpa Episode 1 See Also *Redeemer, the first gunblade weapon introduced. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno Category:Gunblade Category:Slash Damage Weapons